The life of a hero
by BJF
Summary: My Story of Spiderman,first chapter sucks second one will be better. Please please review.
1. The Origin

** The Origin**

New York was silent, the night was dark, but for Peter Parker it was much darker. He swung threw the night powerfully in trust to a fake document. Suddenly he threw himself on to a building landing perfectly.

9;"I'm here," he cried angrily.

9;"Now where is she," again he yelled.

"Not here friend," said an evil deranged voice though it belonged to Harry Osbourn.

Suddenly a tall green figure came into view riding on a jet powered glider.

9;"And you were supposed to be the smart one of the two of us, obviously not since you trusted the letter I wrote," said the figure.

"You , I swear I'll kill you on my aunt and uncle's grave," screamed Peter

"Try, but I doubt you'll get the chance," suddenly the figure pressed a remote button. The whole building exploded sending Peter plunging upwards tearing part of his Spiderman suit. He made a quick recovery plunged toward the Green Goblin who now controlled his best friend Harry.

The Goblin fell off his glider to the alley below. Spiderman shot a web to make a soft landing as he plummeted toward the ground.

"Now where is she," said Peter to the Goblin, but in vain for just a few seconds later his glider came down ramming Spiderman into a building wall. They both broke through it and Peter was slugged onto a wet ground. He went sliding painfully through the dark complex.

He sat trying to recover, but before he could he found the goblin standing over him. _this must be my end._ Thought Peter. He wanted it to come though, because aunt May had died a year ago uncle Ben had died many years ago. M.J. and Harry were his only source of joy. But six months ago M.J. was kidnapped and Harry became psychotic as the Green Goblin. It had all started though ten years ago in downtown New York.

Ten yeas earlier- The regular old nerdy Peter Parker Placed his glasses over his eyes at his locker. Grabbing his backpack he started making his way to the bus for the field trip he'd been waiting for a long time. Suddenly Flash Thompson came down the stairs and tripped him his glasses fell off and broke.

"Oops sorry Parker ha ha ha," he scoffed then shoved Peter on the floor.

Peter picked up his backpack and again made his way to the bus trying to see. Finally he got on, but found no seat open at least not to him so he stood all the way to Oscorp.

"These are super spiders, Oscorp quit their work on them a year ago, but we keep them still for studying," said the guide inside Oscorp.

Peter backed up to get a good picture for the school, but as he did a tiny spider lowered on to his hand and bit him.

"Ouch, ah," said Peter.

"What?" asked Harry standing next to him.

"Nothing just a spider bite, shouldn't be to bad," he said, but suddenly he began to feel sick and through the rest of the day he was feeling bad.

When he got home he immediately went up to his room. As he grabbed his blanket he suddenly fell down and went unconscious.

The next morning he awoke on his floor. _How did I get here. _He thought. Suddenly he saw his clock, he was about to be late for school. He tried to fling himself up from the floor, but as he did he flew up to his ceiling. Before he fell his two hands had touched the ceiling and the stuck to it. _Gees how'd I do this._

He pulled his right hand off the ceiling and found his left hand still held him fine. Suddenly he let go and fell down, but he found a drop that would normally have hurt him badly felt less then an ant bite.

He went to his closet and grabbed a shirt and tried to put it on, but it tore. _What the heck's is going on._ He went to the mirror his whole body had gotten stronger. _Looks like I'll finally be using uncle Ben's hand-me-downs. _he went to his closet and grabbed another shirt. Finally he went downstairs.

"Uncle Ben why didn't you wake me up," said Peter.

"We thought you were going to' stay here today you were so sick last night," said Ben.

"We'll I'm better now I guess,"

"Alright I'll give you a ride there the bus has probably already passed," said Ben.

The old Toyota pulled up to midtown high. Peter got out of the car just as the bell rang.

"Thanks for the ride uncle Ben," called Peter.

Peter ran up the steps to the school he pulled open the door. He quickly got his books and started to his class. Suddenly Flash stepped in front of him. He hit his books on the ground.

"What are you going to do about it, I saw you talking to MJ the other day," said Flash.

"I just said hi and asked her if she was alright after her dad hit her, now please get out of the way. Before,"

"Before what, huh what are you going to do,"

"You don't know when to stop do you," Peter changed his expression and an angry look came over his face.

"No I don't what are you going to do about it cry likethe little pussy you are,"

"Alright Flash that's it get out of my way now," Peter didn't know what came over him a candle suddenly flared up inside.

Before Peter could stop he had reacted with a swift punch to Flash's chest sending him flying back. His two friends quickly charged at him though they were very amazed. But Peter sensed their attack and dodged them. He quickly blocked another punch then kicked one in the stomach and he fell. The other one lunged at him and Peter spun around and clunked him on the back of the neck.

He stood for a second looking at the three guys on the floor. They started to get up.

Peter looked around_. What the heck was that I saw every attack before it took place. _A security guard began walking toward the scene. Peter looked back in forthe he needed to get out. People were now gathered at the fight scene. Peter turned he ranback towards the doors and pushed them open to the cold air.

_ Why is this happening to me_? _Wait a second the spider yesterday at Oscorp. "These super spiders they posses the ability to do things that no normal spiders can do." If the spider that bit me was somehow an escaped one of those then it could of transferred its radioactive powers to me. Giving me the powers of a spider, but not just a normal one. The spiders in Oscorp were enhanced. That's why I saw those punches before they came. _

Then slowly he placed his fingers on the building wall. They stuck to it taking his other hand he touched the wall. He began climbing not sure if in a second he'd fall to the ally below. But his hands stuck perfectly not slipping after each touch of the hand. Finally he reached the top. _Ok step two, those Spiders had the ability to leap very far distances._

Peter stared at the building next to the one he stood on. A nervous look came over his face. He closed his eyes and broke into a run. His surroundingsseemed to completely slow down as he took each step closer and closer till he came to the edge. "Ahhhhhhh," he shouted then with one leap he flew into the air flying across an alley way and landing on another building.

"Whew oh yeah," he said.

_ All right time to shoot a web. But how do I do it. _He took his hand up "Fly web," he said as he made a sign with his hand. "Well that didn't work," he began doing many signs one after another. finally after many unprofitable tries he pressed two fingers down and out flew a web striking the building across from him. He leapt off the building and swung out across the traffic of Downtown New York. "Wheeeeeeeeeew, yeah," He screamed as he flew from web to web.

He stuck his hand out and let go of the web he was holding with his other hand. He squeezed, but the web missed its target. _Oh no_. He tried another one, but he fell out of range. "Ahhhhhhhhh." Bang he hit a building wall and continued his fall. Then boom he hit the ground. "Owe, wait I'm still alive and that fall didn't even break a bone, It didn't even hurt as much as a uh one hundred foot fall," he said to himself.

He jumped to his feet. _It's almost three o'clock. Aunt May and uncle Ben will be expecting me soon. _He thought checking his watch. He jumped into the air and shot a web it struck a tall building. He swung through New York heading towards Queens.

9;About a half hour later he reached his house. _Gees my back hurts it must have been that fall. _As he walked towards his front door the bus drove by. A red haired girl stepped out of it and began walking towards her house which stood right next to Peter's house. _There she is Mary Jane Watson or M.J. She's beautiful I wonder how bad it would be to talk to her. No not now especially if she has heard what I did earlier to day and being the girl friend of Flash I bet she has. _

9;Peter turned around and headed towards his porch. _Stop torturing yourself Peter. _He came into the kitchen and found his Aunt and Uncle sitting around. Before they realized him Peter took notice of a bill it was late to be paid. Peter hid behind the wall. His aunt and uncle didn't see him.

9;"What are we going to do about this May. I lost my job the bills are piling up and if we don't do something were going to lose the house," said Ben.

9;_ My gosh I knew Uncle Ben lost his job, but not that it was this bad. _Peter came out of hiding. "Hi aunt May Uncle Ben," said Peter.

9;"Oh hi Peter," said Aunt May hiding the bill.

9;Peter smiled and went upstairs to his room. He sighed as he got onto his bed. _This sucks the bills and now I'll have Flash riding me all semester. Wow I forgot only one semester till I'm out of high school. Then oh man Uncle Ben and Aunt May I won't be able to help them with money. I won't be able to support them and me. They really need money. _

9;Well maybe I can get a job. No then I'll have to quit high school. I need money fast. Maybe these powers can help. Lets see. He opened up a magazine. _Amateur wrestling. Maybe I don't know I did beat the crap out of three football players. Nothing else seems to fit me. Ok when is it. May 3rd that'll work. _

9;

9;Peter sat in his uncles car. His uncle drove with ease through the downtown streets of New York. He told him to take him to library knowing that Ben would never let him wrestle if he knew. "Pete, I've noticed something's wrong with you. You've been acting strange and me and your aunt are worried," said Ben.

9;"Really I'd think you have enough to worry about with the bills," said Pete.

9;"Is that what it is the bills, Peter were behind, but its nothing to be to worried about. You've got enough to deal with your graduating high school in less than a month. You and your friend Harry will be moving to the city. You need not worry about us," said Ben.

9;"Why shouldn't I. Yeah I'm moving to the city, but I'm not going to let you get kicked out of your house. I mean gees..."

9;"Well maybe you can be upset, but I mean your going crazy. You've skipped school gotten in fights at school and really you've up in changed all together," Ben cut off Peter.

9;"No that something different. I have changed something happened to me something made me stronger and it came along with other things," said Peter.

9;"Well something must of. I mean use to you couldn't beat up a girl now you can throw a star football player across a room. That's exactly what I'm talking about. You are changing greatly it happens to everybody...,"

9;"No not what's happening to me. You don't know what's happening to me," said Peter.

9;"All right. If that's what you want to think then go ahead just take this advice from me who has gone through a lot. With great power comes great responsibility," said Ben. He stopped at the library and let Peter out.

9;"I'll pick you up at seven," said Ben.

9;Peter started toward the library and waited till his uncle was out of sight. Then he walked across the street and headed toward the arena.

9;Peter stood in an arena, a cage surrounded him and in front of him a six hundred pound man of muscle and fat stood. Around him hundreds of fans sat screaming. "Kill him."

9;"All right you know the rules their are none just no killing and you scrawny man may god have mercy," said the ref.

9;"Yeah thanks it's comforting," said Pete.

9;The bell rang and the giant man ran at him, but Peter's sixth sense saw it coming he jumped in to the air and flipped over him. He flew up, but being secluded in a cage he hit the cage wall and fell on his back. He made a quick jump to his feet just as the other man smashed into him. Peter was pinned to the wall.

9;"Now you little tricky man die," the man swung a punch, but Peter dodged it.

9;"Hey it's not over till the fat man sings," said Peter. Suddenly he flung his feet up and kicked the man sending him flying across the room. He rushed over to him.

9;"So sing," said Peter throwing a huge punch to the mans head. The man moaned as he fell down unconscious. The ref ran over to the man. "One, two, three. Your down winner," screamed the ref as he motioned to Peter.

9;

9;9;Peter watched as the manager counted the money out. He still couldn't believe he beat the guy. The manger placed a one hundred dollar bill on the table. He began counting his money again. "What are you still doin' in here get out," said the manager.

9;"You haven't finished giving me my money," said Peter.

9;"Your money this is my money so get out," said the manager.

9;"It was supposed to be two thousand dollars to beat that huge, .. thing," Peter began to get angry.

9;"No it was two thousand dollars to survive him for five rounds. You knocked him before the first round was even finished, so get outa' here before I call security," said the manger pretending to be angry. Peter walked out of the office as the man began to chuckle to himself knowing he'd just totally screwed a guy over.

9;Just then another man walked in. "Give me all the money in here or I'll blow your freken' brains out," said the man. The manager began piling up the money and putting it into the mans bag.

9;When he had put in a significant number the robber ran out of the office. Peter was just about to get in the elevator as the man came. Peter felt no remorse as he let the man in. The man pressed the lobby button and the elevator began its way to the lobby.

9;"What are you doing you could of killed that guy in one blow," said the manager walking up to Peter.

9;"Yeah well you could of given me my money," Peter smirked as he walked into the elevator.

9;9;

9;Ben Parker pulled up to the library. _It's almost seven I'll go get Peter out of there. _He opened the car door and got out. Suddenly a man came jogging down the street. He held a gun in his hand. He sped up to Ben and pointed his gun at him. "Give me your car old man," said the armed man.

9;"No, I aint gonna' give it to you. Go get another one you scumbag," said Ben.

9;"All right then," said the robber. He took one pull on the trigger and bullet went right into Bens chest. blood came streaming down as he fell to the ground. The robber got into his car and drove off. Only minutes later the library parking lot was filled with paramedics and policemen.

9;Peter came walking angrily down the street. As he rolled the corner to the library he saw the commotion. He dropped everything and raced for the crowd of people. "What happened," he said.

9;He pushed through the crowd and came into a circle of people. In the middle of it he saw his uncle laying down a bullet in his chest.

9;"Sir step back this..,"

9;"That's my uncle. No that's my uncle what happened," said Peter kneeling down to his dying uncle.

9;"It was a carjacker ,"said a police man.

9;Peter starred into his uncles eyes. "Peter, I'm I'm dying Peter. Remember... with great power comes great responsibility. Remember that Peter remember that..." the man died. Peter starred at him shocked, tears rolled down his cheeks.

9;"He's on fifth avenue we'll get him," said an officer.

9;Peter stood up and looked around. Then he sprinted out of the circle pushing through the crowd. He ran into an alleyway his heart racing. He pulled out his mask the one he had warn in the fight. He place it over his face and pulled off his jacket. It revealed a red shirt. He jumped into the air and pressed his hands on a brick wall. He climbed with great speed. In a few seconds he had reached the to of the building.

9;He jumped from building to building. As he reached a street it lead onto fifth avenue. He jumped off the building he stood on. He shot a web and swung through the streets. He reached fifth avenue. There it was he recognized the car. Two Police cars followed it. The man shot his weapon behind hoping to strike one of the officers.

9;Peter swung over the robbers wind shield. He jumped from his web and landed on a moving truck right behind the carjacker. Suddenly the truck went under a bridge. Peter jumped just in time. he flipped up in the air sailing over the bridge. He waved his arms and came speeding down.  
9;He hit the car right on target making a huge dent. The man was pressed down by the landing. Peter slammed his fist into the windshield and rolled onto the hood. The man fired his gun at Peter. He made a quick move and dodged it. Then fired two webs at the mans face blinding him. The car swerved as Peter jumped safely to a building. The car smashed a big hole in a building. Peter swung unnoticed into the building and waited for his prey.

9;The robber struggled out of his car. police cars came swarming at the crash. The man pulled out his gun. He shot at the cars striking them. The police fired back. The carjacker ran into the building. He ran into a room and closed the door behind him. He locked it not wanting the police to be able to get in. But the police weren't the only ones after him.

9;The man turned around he walked cautiously through the room. Suddenly a figure dropped from the ceiling. The man fired three times each missed as Peter lunged towards him. One punch and the man flew to a wall. Peter pounced up to him. As he came into the light he saw the carjacker's face. "No not you no, no," said Peter. He recognized the face from the man at the arena.

9;"Don't hurt me I'll give myself up I swear just don't hurt me," said the man.

9;Peter fell down. He was shocked. the man saw his chance. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at Peter. "Ha ha," he laughed. Peter sensed the trigger movement and jumped out of the way just as the bullet was fired. He grabbed the gun twisted the mans hand breaking it the man screamed in pain

9;Peter slugged him the man fell backwards into a window. "Ahhhh," he screamed as he fell and hit the ground from a three story building. Peter starred down. Then climbed out the window. He shot a web and swung out through the city.

9;9;9;9;


	2. A Destiny Revealed

A Destiny Revealed

Peter laid on his bed. It was two days before when his uncle was killed. His aunt had gone into shock and became ill from the news. The doctor said she was fine she just needed to stay in the hospital for a few nights. She had stopped screaming. Now only tears came every time she thought of her husband. Peter stayed with her the night before, but he couldn't take it anymore.

Now he sat at home, outside it was raining thunder flashed. The house was dark and gloomy. _Uncle Bens dead, Aunt Mays in the hospital and it's all my fault. Nothing I ever do will bring Uncle Ben back. _Peter pulled out a plastic case. He opened it up and it revealed a red mask with black stripes. _But maybe there's something I can do to at least make up partly for what I've done._ He had finished the costume earlier that day. _Now it's done. There's nothing else to do, but sit here and torture myself over and over knowing I killed Uncle Ben. _

He quickly put on his suit. It fit perfectly. He placed the mask over his head.The regular nerdy Peter Parker emerged as a totally different person, a hero. He walked to his window. He opened it and crawled out into the rain. He pounced to the house across from his. Crawled down he peeked through the window. There he saw the love of his life, but to her Peter was a different story_. God she's beautiful I wish I could just kiss her, but I can't and I probably never will. _

Little did he know. Mary Jane had taken notice of Peter before. She never really completely liked him. She didn't think much of his looks either. Except now that all the sudden he was strong enough to beat up her boyfriend a star football player. But she'd always had a crush on Peter. There was something about him. It seemed every time he spoke to her though he stuttered at talking to a beautiful girl. He seemed to know exactly what to say. While Flash only attracted her with strong arms and looks. But she never felt she loved him enough to go much further in their relationship.

Peter however if ever she got involved with him. She would fall in love with him and she would never stop. But she never got the chance Peter didn't make a move she wouldn't get involved she couldn't go ask him herself because then she'd lose her place in popularity. Something she never cared much about anyway and lately she had began to think of how bad it would be to lose her place.

Peter still hung on the wall. He had so many things rushing through his head. So many burdens. Would things ever get normal again. He wondered so, but he knew Spiderman would never go away. Tears poured down his cheeks hidden by his mask. He loved MJ so much, and Aunt May. His uncle to, but now he was gone, and it was all his fault.

Peter got a grip on himself he leaped for the roof of his house. He began to hop from house to house till he reached where he could swing from building to building. He swung through New York trying to look for any sign of trouble. Nothing moved in New York though that night only him and his thoughts.


	3. Begining the Road

****

BJF's Note

Yeah thanks for the Reviews. This is my first story on this site. I do have one on too and I write a bunch of other crap in my spare time and in school. I'm also planning a Bourne Identity/Supremacy story thing. Anyway on with what ever chapter this is.

Beginning the Road

Peter rolled over on his bed. Blackness, blackness and in a few seconds his eyes opened. For five seconds he thought it was going to be a normal day, he'd get up breakfast would be waiting for him with aunt May, Uncle Ben would be sitting and reading the newspaper, but he realized after the happy few seconds his Aunt May was in bed (finally home from the hospital) and Uncle Ben had been killed five days ago.

_Yeah, this day is going to suck freaken crap. Just like the four days before, oh well I have to go to school today. No matter how crappy I feel._ With those beautiful thoughts he struggled out of bed and pulled a polo shirt over his chest followed by a pair of jeans. And for the final touch a gray hoodie, he skipped breakfast knowing there was no point his mind felt to bad to even car about being hungry.

He stepped outside and stretched, then he saw MJ sitting on the curb where she always sat waiting for the bus. Peter shook his head and grabbed the trash from the kitchen and put in the metal trashcan at the curb.

"Hey," MJ's voice was heard behind Peter. _Wait is she talking to me, no I must be dreaming there's no_...

"Peter," he turned around.

"Hey, uh hi," his voice cracked and he detected a faint smile from MJ's face.

"How is our aunt,"

"Oh uh she's alright, she's sleeping mostly,"

"Well that's good, well look Peter I'm really sorry about you uncle and I mean," she was even very obviously sad.

"Yeah, it uh really sucks I mean a whole lot I don't... know what to do I guess graduate take care of Aunt May and I really have no idea what the hell to do," he said swallowing a few emotions from showing. He looked down at the side walk. Silence and then he felt a soft hand touch his back. Another pull his chin up to see MJ's face.

"It's alright Peter, you'll find out what to do," she removed her hands.

_Wow, that was wow she touched me. Wait Peter stop torturing yourself. _

"Yeah, hope so," he managed to say.

The bus pulled up to them and they got on splitting to other seats. MJ took her usual seat near Flash as she watched Peter go to the back as usual. _Yeah this day is definitely going to suck._

"And to conclude our chapter on the Trojan War," Peter watched his teacher as his eyes closed in opened tiredly.

He was trying his best to stay awake, but sleep was taking him along with sorrow. Finally his head fell down on his desk as his eyes closed. He fell back into the dream that had haunted him since his Uncles death.

He saw him die, then the scene flashed and he sees the man running past him onto the elevator. Once more a glimpse of his dead Uncle then of Aunt May and suddenly he surrounded almost he awaited as the dream continued, but before it could a warm hand brought him back to reality.

"Pete, dude Pete get up," Harry's voice entered his ears and slowly his eyes flew open. His head was resting on his open history book with a picture of Achilles laying dead on the ground in Troy. The caption read "_The fallen herö." _

Wow that sucks. Peter thought for a instant looking at the picture.

He shook his head and his head lifted up. "Yeah Harry sorry, I uh kinda' fell asleep,"

"Yeah I can see that dude, look man I know how much it must suck to loose your uncle. But we got to get to the next class,"

Peter shook his head it began to ache, but he ignored it and got up. Harry was already heading out the class door. Peter grabbed his history book and shoved it into his backpack the tingling sensation came back to him. He sensed a fight going on in the hall. Flash and probably some guy who just pissed him off.

_What is that, is it warning me or what. Ah who cares I've got to get to class. _

After shoving his books and to his backpack he slung it over his shoulder and walked out into the hall.

He looked down the hall seeing Flash was winning the fight, he ignored it and headed down the hall towards it to get to his class. Once he had reached the Flash and his enemy he found the fight had ended with the other guy against a wall with a bloody nose.

"This'll teach you to mess with me," Peter's eyes flashed as Flash began sending few more punches to his enemies face.

Peter couldn't take it. "Flash leave him alone he's down."

"Parker, who the hell do you think you are,"

"Leave him alone Flash now," Peter raised his voice and stuck up his head ready for anything.

"I'd shut up Parker unless you want to end up like him,"

Peter glared into Flash's eyes.

"Fine why don't you try again then, unless you don't want to end up like you did the other day," he spat out towards Flash.

"Oh now I'm going to have to kick your ass,"

Peter stood still. "Try," he said.

Flash flew a punch which Peter's sixth sense or whatever it was sensed it and he flew to the side. He shot his own punch at Flash and hit him in the chest. Flash almost collapsed with the blow. All the air was sucked out of him and he fell on his knee.

Peter picked up his backpack and walked through the now gathered crowed. He opened the door to his class and walked inside. The teacher was already lecturing to the class, Peter took a seat and tried to pay attention in this class.

At lunch Peter tried to avoid the eyes of people asking about the fight. To do this he was sitting at a table in the back. He glanced up as Harry walked over to his table and sat down.

"So dude you serious you took down Flash, Football macho senior guy that every girl in the school would kill to be with,"

"Please Harry I don't want to talk about that,"

"Hah, I mean holy freaken crap. Your first day back at school and you beat the crap out of a football player,"

"Harry dude come on it's not a big deal, besides it's the second time I've beat him up,"

"Second, okay dude now your joking,"

"It's no joke, now please that's the last thing I really want to even think about right now. Please dude if it's okay I'd actually like to be alone,"

"Alright fine, I'm going to go see if I can catch a seat near red head," Harry glanced over at MJ sitting at the edge of a table.

"She's got a name man,"

"MJ red head whatever see you later Pete," Harry got up and went over to sit near MJ. Peter turned away and returned to his thoughts.

After school Peter wandered outside, people were gathered outside on the campus reading or doing homework. Peter looked around and walked out to a bench and sat down. He didn't want to go home, he didn't want to go anywhere he wanted to huddle in a dark corner and stay there for the rest of his life.

He laid his head in his hands, he was weak limp he felt as if he'd never walk again, like he'd never even move again. For once it actually didn't sound so bad.

He heard thunder roll and rain began to fall people began getting up and going inside, but Peter remained on the bench. He didn't care anymore, he just sat there as the rain fell. No one came, no one saw him he was almost a statue left to sit in the falling rain.

It seemed like hours, but suddenly his sense appeared again. He detected a siren in the background and slowly his head perked up.

MJ walked outside with her friends after a After school Study Hall. She'd rather do her homework there then with her screaming parents. She glanced over at a bench and saw Peter sitting on it. _Poor Peter. _She thought.

"Hey MJ, need a ride," her friend called.

"Oh no I've got more stuff to do I'll see you later,"

A siren sped passed as she walked towards Peter, but when she turned her head back from her friend Peter was gone.


	4. Final Realization

** Final Realization**

_"You could of given me my money," _

_A gun shot. "With great Power-." "Ahhhhhhhhh," "Great responsibility,"_

_"Remember that... "You could of given me my money,"_

_"Please don't hurt me." "I'm dying Peter."_

_"With great power, comes great responsibility. Remember that Pete, remember that."_

Peter's head popped up, he held a shriek and looked around. His clock read nine o'clock. Peter placed his feet on the ground he slowly got up and walked downstairs heading out to the fence that bordered MJ's and his. He sat down on the steps leading to the house.

Grasping his head he tried to remember the conversation he had with his uncle right before he died.

_"Well maybe you can be upset, but I mean your going crazy. You've skipped school, gotten in fights at school and really you've up and changed altogether."_

_"No that's something different I have changed something made me stronger and_

_it came along with other things."_

_"We'll something must of changed I mean use to you couldn't even beat up a girl and now you can throw a football player across a room. That's exactly what I'm talking you are changing greatly it happens to everybody."_

_"No not what's happening to me. You don't know what's happening to me."_

_"Alright fine if that's what you want to think then think it, but take this advice from me who has gone through a lot, with great power comes great responsibility."_

_"Peter I'm dying Peter. Remember... with great power comes great responsibility. Remember that Pete, remember that."_

Peter stopped the unhappy memory a small tear escaped from his eye and dropped to the ground. "I will remember that Uncle Ben. I will remember it. No matter what happens to me I'll always remember that. I'll never forget that," he said to the dark.

Heclenched his fist he stood up and everything seemed different, he knew what to do. He knew exactly everything became clear again a burden seemed to be released from his back, but yet it was replaced by another one.

Suddenly he heard shouts coming from the house next to his. MJ's parents at it again and to his ears she was caught in the middle. He sat back down and MJ came storming out, a few tears escaped her. She looked around and realized she was not alone

She saw Peter sitting in the dark alone, a blank stare on his face. "Peter," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Nothing I was just wondering if that was you,"

"It's me,"

"I can see that,"

Peter got up from the shadow of his door. "Hey MJ are you alright,"

"I guess, I've gotten over my dad slapping and pissed off drunk mood,"

"I'm sorry MJ,"

"Sorry for me. You just lost an uncle I mean,"

"Yeah I guess,"

"So what were you doing out here,"

Peter sighed. "Questioning the dark," he came closer to the fence and rested his back on it. MJ again put her warm hand on him.

"You must miss him a lot,"

"He was always there you know, every game no matter how much I sucked he was there every time. But I think he's given me a last lesson, he's not there now. He's left me to live on my own,"

"I think he has Peter, but what are you going to do now, what are you going to do on your own,"

"You know that's the funny thing, you see every once in awhile when things get tough I ask myself. What is my purpose in life, why am I here, why was I put on this earth. I think now things are as tough as they can get and right now that's all I think about. To answer your question I don't know what I'm going to do, but you know I don't anyone does, I don't think Uncle Ben knew that someday my parents were going to be killed and I would have to move in with them. So for right now I'm going to use whatever power is in me and use it to do what's right," Peter took a breath. "Long speech huh."

"Long, Peter, long but sweet and long, but very smart. Goodnight Peter," MJ left Peter and went inside. Peter stood for a moment. Then he went back inside.

That night he went back to bed, that night for the first in six he slept peacefully, but something told him that for the rest of his life no sleep would ever be as peaceful. And now for once he knew it was for the better.


	5. The Rising of Intentions and Hopes

****

BJF's Note

**Yeah I was bored out of my mind today so writing was the only thing I could really think of doing. So in a shorter time than usual my story is updated. Oh yeah I also started writing a Post Bourne Supremacy thing, so that will posted soon. Read it if you want. It's a lot different than this story, in the way it goes because it has no romance only a little angst and lot's of ruthless action. But anyway that's a different story so here's the next chapter**

The Rising of Intentions and Hopes

A small bank downtown New York was already filled. People going in and out nothing out of the ordinary. Till one man entered, he stayed away from the cameras not showing his face. He walked over in a corner and sat in a seat away from the camera's view.

A few minutes later two other men entered and sat down. Once all three of the men who seemed to be ordinary were in. One approached the teller. "Can I help you sir,"

"Yeah you can," he looked back and gave a wink. Then pulled a gun from his coat pocket. "Give me all the money in that safe behind the counter.

The other two pulled mask up over their faces and removed gun's from their pockets. "Everyone get the hell down now," one screamed releasing a bullet into the sealing.

In a few minutes the robbers were done and were leaving the bank. As one stepped out a weird substance hit his eyes and blinded him. Instinctively his hands went up to his eyes. The other's looked around. "What the hell happened," one said as suddenly a strand of the substance on the other mans face grabbed his chest and he was flung into the air.

The last one pulled out his gun as police cars zoomed in front of the building. "Damn't," he said as he backed into the door to the building. He kept his gun aimed outside. As he back up he his something. He turned around to see another masked man in front of him hanging upside down.

"Hola man, perhaps you'd like to put the gun down," said the masked man.

"What the hell," the criminal said.

"Whatever," the other released a punch to the criminals face and he fell down. Then flipped down and went outside shooting a web into the buildings and swinging off.

"Peter wake up, dude," Peter opened his eyes once again his face was implanted in his opened book.

"Dude come on this is the third time this week,"

"Sorry Harry I've had some late nights,"

"Obviously, what the hell do you do,"

"Swing around,"

"Whatever dude I got to go Mr. Briggs is pissed at me as it is I'm not going to be late to his class I'll see you after lunch. Don't fall asleep I need help with physics."

"Right man coming," Peter got up and closed his book. _Two more weeks Peter two more weeks and then your free._

He shook himself out of his weariness and walked out down the hall. He rounded a corner. "What ever Flash just leave me alone,"

"MJ, come one,"

"Flash I've got to get to class, I'll see you later,"

"No MJ we've got to talk. Why do you keep brushing me off, you hanging out with the Parker ass

"Flash you know what you have no right to ask what I do, or if I hang out with Peter or anything so you know what screw you,"

"Your talking big to me MJ sure you want to do that,"

"Uh yeah I think she's pretty since she's doing it," Flash turned around to see Peter.

"Hey Parker man,"

"Hey Flash how you doing,"

"Uh fine yeah uh,"

"Yeah so how's that bruise I gave you want another one,"

"No not really,"

"Then I believe you were just leaving," Peter smiled sarcastically.

"I don't know what happened to you Parker, but you better look out because I'm gonna' kick your ass sometime,"

"Funny Flash that's exactly what I've been saying for the past how many years has it been, like five. Piss off," Peter said changing his tone.

"Yeah, yeah MJ I'll see you later then we'll talk," MJ grabbed Flash's arm.

"No you won't Flash I'm sick of this screw you were done," Flash looked confused. He pointed at Peter.

"Your going to die asshole, you better watch your back," Peter looked at him uninterested and sighed.

"Whatever I really don't give a crap, but go ahead maybe me, you and your sorry, loser friends can catch up sometime," Flash looked back angrily and walked off

"See you around Flash," he added smiling as Flash flicked him off. Peter couldn't help, but give a faint chuckle.

"Thanks Peter," MJ said looking at Peter. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. That set Peter's senses into haywire.

"Oh uh yeah don't uh worry about it,"

"Relax Peter it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek to say thanks,"

"Of course, right yeah course. So uh fast break up, you upset," Peter recovered.

"Not really I've hated him for a while, but I just couldn't admit it to myself. So are you alright you gave me a long speech the other night are you recovering,"

"Slowly, but yeah Aunty May's still pretty upset,"

"Anyway I got to get to class MJ, tell me if Flash bother's you again,"

"Yeah thanks again Peter. Hey," she yelled back.

"Yeah,"

"Um you and me we should catch up some time like you know me you and maybe Harry. It's been awhile since we've really talked as friends I mean we've known each other since we were eight."

_Wait is she asking me out. No, no you idiot why did she say you me and Harry. Peter stop torturing yourself._

"Yeah we should I guess, hell how about tomorrow night you me and Harry we could go celebrate graduation or something,"

"That would be nice Peter see you tomorrow night then,"

"Yeah, yeah see you...," she walked off. "Beautiful," he said under his breath. He went back to his senses and looked at his watch. "Ten thirty oh crap, crap, I've missed half of class," he ran off towards the class.


	6. Twilight is a Pain

**BJF's note**

Yeah **Sorry for the extreme stupidity of the last chapter.but it's necessary cause something going to happen and Peter's going to become a badass ticked off superhero well for awhile. But yeah I felt like making a clone of myself and punching it to a bloody pulp after the last chapter. I've been busy all week also with track and off season football and school and church and my coach is making me run six miles a day wow that's annoying. But here's the next chapter. Stupid coach. Yeah I say yeah way to much. **

**Twilight is a pain**

Peter ran down the hall after lunch his backpack was flying back as he hurried to his Literature class. He had to skip three periods when his sense had gone crazy and his head began to throb uncontrollably. Now he was hurrying to get to a period before he was caught. Apparently a small crime which he found and stopped had caused his sense to ring, but he assumed it had been screwed up when he'd been hit in the head with a baseball bat the night before and so had caused a glitch.

As he ran down a short blond girl caught him. "There you are, Peter where were you in lab,"

"Oh sorry Felicia there was a uh disturbance," Peter said covering his absence.

"A disturbance, well must of been a pretty long disturbance, I can't finish the report without a lab partner and plus I had to dissect a I don't know what it was, all by myself. By the way this is the second time it's happened not counting the week when your uncle was killed."

"Yeah, yeah I know sorry now please I got to get to another class before I get to detention for skipping and really you didn't need to bring up my uncle." Felicia felt a little guilt for what she said.

"Okay sorry Peter, but don't do it again."

"Felicia there's two more weeks left in school. I highly doubt it's going to happen again."

"Yeah okay, right wait we've still got to do a lab report."

"Lab report, yeah oh right of course, we can do it after school in the library. But we got to do it fast I have well me, Harry, and MJ are going out to eat," he said.

"Finally," Felicia said.

"What," Peter asked.

"I've seen you ever since like when you've been starring at her. In lab, algebra, and history when your head's not implanted in the book asleep."

"Oh yeah, of course well it's nothing like that it's just well it's just like friendly, I mean like she'd like me I'm yeah never mind,"

"Whatever meet me in the library after school okay."

"Right see you sorry about missing lab."

After school Peter reluctantly headed towards the library sighing. He rounded the corner and stepped into Flash who startled took a step back. Then his face changed to a mad look.

"Parker." he said recalling the events of the day before.

"Hey, uh hi, your still mad. Got it, see ya'," Peter pushed past him and heard a mad grumble. Peter let a slight laugh escape him.

He continued on his way to the school library and opened the door to see Felicia Hardy tapping her foot a little impatiently waiting for Peter at a table.

"Your late, again." She said as Peter stepped in. Thought she was obnoxious Peter felt if his mind wasn't always on MJ he might feel something, but no.

"Yeah sorry Flash, yeah he's kind of pissed," he said.

"Whatever let's hurry up, you know your not the only one with something to do tonight,"

"Wow, you have something tonight that's impossible." he said sarcastically.

She didn't retort, but starred down at the page on the table mumbling the words she read. "Alright what did that just say."

"Let me see, oh yeah here I'll do this part just right the report on the dissecting your the one that did it." She sighed and began writing down the steps of the scientific method.

Thirty minutes later they were done and Peter got up putting his books away. "Alright see you Monday Felicia, I got to go."

"Yeah okay good luck, see you," she said as she gathered her things.

Peter stepped out of the building and saw it was already getting dark. He shivered in the brisk air as he went to catch the bus home. Breathing in he walked out onto the streets people were frantically trying to get home as twilight enveloped the blue sky. He once thought it would be so great to sit on top of a tall building and look at the sun setting as the stars appeared above. Lately he'd been getting to much of it.

He rushed through the traffic walking along the streets to get to a bus stopped. That's when his sense took over. The tingling sensation came back into his head and put vague images into his mind. His head felt as if it was speeding at a million miles per hour as it came into view of three men pulling up to a jewelry store.

Immediately he knew what was happening, he took off running as he dodged in it between lines of traffic. A few angry screams directed toward him, if he wasn't in a hurry he might of stopped and thought about how pissed off he should get since he was heading off to save or stop which ever was needed. He glanced at his watch as his feet kept their steady pace heading for a secluded alley. His watch read five o'clock, he felt relieved knowing he still had an hour before he had to meet at the cafe. Rushing to into the alley way he dropped his backpack hoping he'd remember where it was. He changed quickly and jumped into the air releasing a web line which snagged a building top.

At the same time a truck had pulled up to the store and three men stepped out. Two of them looked normal wearing suits any person in New York would. The other though was covered by a trench coat and a hat that only let silhouette of his face be shown.

"Hurry I'll be outside," the man in the trench coat called as a blue flash escaped the ends of his coat sleeve.

The other two nodded as they walked inside the jewelry store. A few men and women buying gifts for their boy/girl friend. The two men got in line as one slipped the gun from his pocket hiding it from everyone. Then all at once it shot up as he released a bullet to the ceiling of the building.

"Down everyone now," he screamed. The other fired to rounds at the security guards which told them to back off. Then approached the desk grabbing various pieces of jewelry from the tables and stuffing them into bags as he kept his gun wandering around the building.

Outside the man in the trench coat kept his back to the scene in the store. His eyes wandering as a police car pulled up and two officers jumped out and took cover behind their bulletproof doors.

"Put your arms in the air now," the man made a smile concealed by the shadow he kept his face in. Slowly his hands rose as almost simultaneously another flash burst out of the end of his sleeve it was an electric shock released into the air that seized the metal the two cops had they fell to the ground.

By the time Peter reached the adjacent roof of the building the scene was in chaos. Gunshots were heard from inside the building blasting through the glass hitting the police cars.

Peter turned his attention to a man in a trench coat who was standing behind a pillar which apparently the cops were afraid of. Peter didn't make his presence known to anyone around the scene still studying it for possible ways of handling. All at once the man behind the pillar slipped out and Peter sensed an invisible electric shock go through the air towards a police car which it engulfed electrocuting the three police officers around it.

_Oh so that's why their afraid of him. _He kept his gaze around the scene. Finally he found it. He leaped across to the adjacent roof. and went in through the ventilation system. He slid down a web line and studied the lobby of which he was in.

Two hostiles were inside, one was walking around keeping watch on their hostages. He was uneasy, a little on edge knowing he was trapped. Peter could sense the fear and it made it even easier to creep up.

The other was handling an assault rifle of some kind firing random shots through the window. _This is going to be easy. _Peter slid down farther coming almost right on top of one of the hostiles. He had his back turned and so Peter took out a hand and shoved his head back against a wall. Then he jumped off the web and punched the criminal in the face. Thus getting rid of the first hostile. But before he was able to recover the other was on top of him. Three bullet flew straight at Peter which he barely dodged as they slammed into the wall. He flipped over the counter and snagged the man gun with a web line. He pulled it away the launched himself at him taking him down.

He stood up as his sense detected a bolt of electricity. Too late unfortunately suddenly he felt a cold sting run through his body. He clenched hard with his teeth as he dodged another one barely escaping its cold grasp.

"Spiderman I've been waiting to meet you for a while."

"Yeah well, ha guess you met me," Peter laughed sarcastically as he shot two webs at the man in the trench coat. But as he did another cold sting ran through his body.

"I'd advise you not to touch me Spiderman, you see a few weeks ago my body under went some changes as you can see."

Peter grasped his pulsing chest. "Yeah I can very well see that, so like what's your name anyway," he said trying to hide his pain. Then another cold shock hit him.

"Shocker if you really want to know."

Peter weakly picked himself up. _Okay why didn't my sixth sense warn me that time. _Then it buzzed for a late warning. _Yeah a little late now, but thanks anyway. _He thought.

"Shocker huh, good name fits you well. Personally I'd go for trench man, but Shocker's still pretty good."

Peter's sense warned him of another incoming strike, that he dodged. But as he landed at another spot he found his sense had not stopped ringing. _No not again._

He grasped his head as it throbbed the ringing sensations blasting through his brain obviously it had not recovered from the hit with the baseball bat. Then another shock hit him.

"Have you ever felt a cold shock run through your body down your spine andall around,"

Peter conjured a faint laugh. "Huh I have now." He said breathing rapidly.

"I have Spiderman, I feel it all the time. Never ceasing ever going. Do you know how it feels."

"No, but judging by your crappy attitude I'm guessing pretty bad."

"Your a very funny character such a shame." Peter tried to stand as two powerful shocks struck his chest and he flew into a wall sending debris and brick on top of him.

MJ walked up in front of the cafe, and saw no one she knew. Looking around she saw a fancy sports car drive up. _Harry. _She thought as she found her assumption to be right. Harry stepped out. "Yeah thanks for the ride dad," he said.

He walked up to MJ. "Hey Peter here yet."

"No and I didn't see him at his house either, you seen him,"

"No he told me at school he had to go finish a lab report with Felicia, but he said he'd be done by four thirty. He's probably just late let's go in," Harry said.

"Okay," MJ smiled walking in.

_Where am I. _Peter's eyes danced up and down. All he could see was a dark mass in front of him. He tried moving his back, but found it hard to do he was caught underneath something. He tried to recall what happened. His chest was pounding and he felt a cold sting running through him all at once he remembered. _Oh yeah Shocker._

He found one of his arms was free to an extent he could move it faintly where as the other was stuck. He grasped a cold hard and round object. He tried to pull it back finding it hard to do.

He decided his first priority was to get is other arm free. He moved his free hand slowly to his other arm. It was caught underneath at least ten heavy bricks. He began moving them one by one to the corner of the small space he was confined in by rubble. In a few slow minutes his arm was free. He slowly began to force his back up with his hands. Rubble began to shake and he broke free.

He was out, finally. He broke his legs free as a few praises lifted up from the crowd. He paid no attention, but ran out the door and shot a web he was off.

Harry and MJ were sat down and had began eating still waiting for Peter.

"Hey MJ," Harry said a little nervously.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Um well there's been something I've uh been meaning to ask you,"

Peter flew furiously through the streets in his normal clothes concealed by the darkness of the night. Rain had begun to fall and he was late. Really late, it was six forty five, but he still was planning to get their and tell him why he was late.

His back and everything was in great pain. He ignored it though as he landed in the parking lot by the cafe. He straightened up his clothes and walked inside as his hopes were suddenly destroyed. MJ and Harry were in the middle of a kiss. Peter wanted to die; he wanted to go jump off a building disappear.

He turned around and walked out he was lost, angry, sad. He didn't think he walked away out into the dark all by himself once again.


	7. Aftershock

AfterShock

Standing on a roof gives a great vantage point. For Peter it was the best place he could think of, the sky was now completely dark giving Peter a perfect setting for a heart aching and wounded, both body and mind. Starring across the vast city he wondered why things always had to turn out this way for him. No noise no sights a city enveloped in darkness. Without his suit he hoped no one would see him and wonder _is that Spiderman. _Not that he really cared now, he was alone again. Again twice in two weeks, no one to go to, nothing to belong to.

His chest was pounding with the numerous bruises and shocks he'd received. His breathing was rapid as he starred all the while thinking about her. In truth he did have something to do. But in the state he was in he felt one small hit whether it be from a baseball bat or even a weak fist he'd collapse. Still not able to discover the extent of the damage from the fight he had, avoidance of fighting was probably his best choice, but anything would be better than sitting up there tortured by lonliness and pain.

He stood up to feel his legs limp, it came as no surprise. He leaped to the other building and fell on his face. _Ow damn, crap. I hate this I hate everything. _He had landed in a fresh puddle of rain water. Getting up he hit the air conditioning vendor in rage. Then calming himself he sat down, in two weeks he'd be graduating, three more weeks he'd start moving his things into Harry's new apartment to stay out in the city for a while so he wasn't far from a job. Harry, he'd be moving in with his "best buddy" Harry. _Oh quit it selfish basstard. You had your chance. No I never had a damn chance, I was out doing a job and I didn't exactly get anything from it except a lost love and a wounded body. _

When summer was over he'd move into a dorm at Empire State University. He felt sick that he was going to that kind of college rather then Harvard or Yale. But this was the only place close enough where he wouldn't be far from his aunt who was going through another depression phase after the death of her husband.

Shaking off the water on his clothes and face he sighed. _I could of had her. But if I had her the people in the bank would be dead. Ah who am I kidding it wouldn't of mattered either way they won. I just took down two people with guns then got the biggest ass kicking ever from what his face. _

Finally he was sick of sitting and torturing himself. He stood up and jumped to the next building. Then with a swift dive he flew off towards his neighborhood. He stayed above sight knowing he was in normal clothes without his mask.

With one last sigh at the woman in the window across asleep on her bed he collapsed. A surge of pain ran through his body, but he gave it no thought. Pain is weakness leaving the body. That's what he'd learned, but even that couldn't control his pain.

He lay awake for awhile that nights fresh events running through his mind. He breathed and then thought one more time looking across the window. _God s'he's beautiful._Then his eyes closed welcoming a long awaitedasleep, waiting for another day to bring comfort or more sorrow to him.

The man who called himself Shocker was sitting in his warehouse. His head was hurting, his whole body was hurting, but after weeks of pain from the electricity that ran freely through his veins day and night he'd learned to ignor pain. It was only a boundry that kept him from doing things he never thought possible.

It wasn't his fault he never wanted it to turn out this way, it just did. He'd been paid off by some burnout scientist wanting to bring one more gift/curse to the world before he joined the line of forgotten scientist. All shocker which he now called himself after amnesia had taken all his memories away including his name, had to do was be a test subject in an experiment.

He had read the papers, which led him to discover the truth about his "tragic" accident. The thing was the scientist had lied to him, he said he'd gotten approval that it was safe. His theory was that by using radiation we could control electricity and concentrate it on something. By this so many things could be done, a boost to anything that had broken down electronically. Though human society already possessed the ability to fix things it would rule out the need for so much effort and also lower cost to fix something.

But Dr. Carlos so his name was had been turned down by everyone due to safety hazards. So to prove the world he was right he had made his own warehouse his own fortune to purchase tools. He needed only one more thing, a test subject that he could concentrate the electricity on in order to allow him to use it freely, but it had to besomeone desperate for money. This man was the man who called himself Shocker. He had cancer and was poor, with a fiance' he was desperate to get better and took this mans offer. But he was not given the truth, the experiment gave him electricity and healed his cancer, but it never left. It ran through his brain killing brain cells and giving him amnesia. The accident had gone terribly wrong, the doctor abandoned the lab and his subject collapsed to the floor. He was found days later and rushed to a hospital. Put in critical condition he was left on life support. But a change took place the electricity in his body healed him and he woke up. His first reaction was pain.

He was moved to a normal hospital room, where he lived for weeks in terrible pain. Finally it drove him nsain he attacked the doctors and learned he could wield electricity by using his arms. He escaped and found a warehouse.

He found two low life's and that night was their first heist, and though Shocker had escaped the hero ruined everything. Now his boys were in jail, he was alone though two new guests had entered his house. Two money bags actually. It was time to find the bastard responsible for his "tragic accident" and give him the pain he felt day and night.


End file.
